A Tangled Web We Weave
by Burningicecream
Summary: When Harry is raised Differently. HPStarwars Crossover. WANING: Contains Episode 3 Spoilers.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Wars nor Harry Potter, each owned by different people, none of which is me.**

**WARNING: FUTURE CHAPTERS, WILL HAVE EPISODE 3 SPOILERS.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter, Jedi Knight of the Republic, and once Padawan to Yoda himself, having the most Midichlorian count (excluding Anakin), even beating Yoda by a few hundred. He had trained for six long years, under his direct tutelage. He had done many things over the last 11 years, Hunted Bounty hunters, helped destroy some of the Trade Federations most valid assets.

Now after 11 years of training he was returning home, to Earth. The council had seen fit to send him back to earth, due to the fact they felt the rising dark-side, and with no Jedi on that planet, well it was assigned to Harry.

With a snap hiss, Harry's green light-saber ignited , he quickly brought it snapping down, in front of him, and letting the force work through him.. he blocked the first swing, before using the momentum he had gathered building to take over his moves. The Fight went on for several minutes, back and forwards. Harry was finally able to disable his opponent, sending the light-saber flying from his companion's grip.

Harry looked at his partner in shock and said "What is wrong Anak?" Anakin smiled and said "Nothings wrong Harry, just distracted." Harry said with a grin "It wouldn't have anything to do with Padme, would it?" Anakin replied "No, it's something else, Master Obi-wan and I have things to do. We will be going to spend some time on the Outer Rim, to hopefully stop some of the outbreaks of war." Harry nodded and looked at his watch before swearing and saying "I have to meet, with Master Yoda, Anakin, in (His eye's went wide) in less then three minutes." Before he said a quick goodbye, and deactivated his light-saber and ran out of the room, while Anakin Skywalker stood back and laughed.

Five minutes later, Harry ended up in front of the Jedi council doors, only to see Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu walk towards him. He bowed to both of them, Harry said " I apologize for being late Master." Yoda said "Late you are not, on time you are. Wrong time I told you I did. Otherwise late I knew you would be." Harry nodded his head, Before Harry followed them into the council chamber.

Masters Yoda and Windu took at seat in there chairs before Yoda said "This Session of The Jedi council begun it has." With that Holograms of the other Masters who were not able to make it, due to the fact they were off world appeared. Mace Windu said " Jedi Knight Potter please approach. You on behalf of the Jedi council, after much deliberation, have been selected due to the war going on, is to head back for the planet known as earth. You are to live there and defend it from the rising Dark side. we will contact you if we need you back, but until that time, this is your temporary assignment."

Yoda then said "On Earth, much evil there is, stop the evil you must, protect you must, to Preserve the old code you must. Remember my old Padiwan, Look for ally's and opportunities when they approach, and do not forget to live. Live you must. Now leave right away you must go and tell no one. May The Force Be With You. "

Harry bowed before he said "May the Force Be With you as well, Masters." With that he left the Council chamber and headed for his home.

Moments later- Council chamber

Mace Windu said quietly "Good luck to you Harry." Before he turned to the council members " Are you sure it is wise to delete the co-ordinance of the planet? Surly if it's the council's will, Anakin will not go looking for him."

Yoda said "Wise it is not, looking for him Dookru, has."

One of the other Council members said "that doesn't matter, Its Anakin we need to fore fill the Prophecy, With Jedi Knight Potter out of the way, maybe he will bring Balance to the force quicker, if only to have him return,"

Yoda said "The Force willed his Departure it did, dreamt by one of us did, so it's by it's will we did. One may have said it and belief in them we did trust. But."

Yoda said "Perhaps, a mistake this may have been, regrets do I have. Full of Passion Anakin is, with no one his age around bitter he may become. One of many grounds for Anakin, Harry was."

Yoda says "It matters not, Harry's path is his own, Jedi he is, Sworn to serve he is, goes to protect he does. The Dark-side shall have Harry not, trained as a Jedi of the old Republiche is. To lose him, lose both we would, lose one still we may."

Exit council chamber.

Harry Potter, made his way, towards the departure pad, so that he could leave, and head for his destination, his home planet, one called Earth. One on which he had lived until he had been found at the age of 8 in a back ally and stunned, he was then thrown into a slave ship, it was in that Slave-ship that he was found by Anakin and his Master Obi-wan.

They had taken him, and brought him to the council, Yoda seeing the darkness inside him, had decided to take him as a Padiwan-Learner, and began to train him as a Jedi of the Old republic, in the old ways of the Jedi. It was the shortest completion to date, at the age of fifteen, Harry had passed the Jedi Knight Trials. Now Harry at the age of 19 was heading back to earth, Little did he know that things would never be the same.

Harry ship, entered a hyperspace ring, and set it towards earth, before dropping into a meditation.

**End Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Last chapter I apparently forgot to mention the fact that yes Harry is more Powerful then Yoda, but he lacks the Experience and control to use his powers to the full extent, there by making most of the council stronger then him, due to fact they have more experience. Raw power can be beaten by Experience. But as he grows older he will get more powerful, and when he gains enough experience he will rival Yoda.**

As Harry's Jedi Starfighter came out of Hyperspace, more then two days later, as he looked at the Green and blue planet, in which he was live, and sighed. It reminded him of Yavin 4 from this hight. Harry had spent sometime Hunting down a Bounty hunter, he had loved the planet, it was peaceful and quiet. He looked at his display reading before he sighed "Well, just my luck an undeveloped plant, not even a public landing pad."

Harry sighed, before saying to his R2 unit "Bring us into orbit R2, and down to the planet surface." With a series of beeps, the ship dove through the atmosphere, Harry looked around and said "I'll take it from here, R2 thanks." With that the controls were returned to him. as he approached the lower atmosphere, he brought the ship lower and flew swiftly across the ocean for the land he was looking for.

Less then ten minutes later he approached a piece of land and realized that this is where he wanted to be, less then ten minutes later, the force a guided him to a forest on the other side of Privet drive, in which he knew that no one would ever enter. With that he swiftly made his way down the street.

As he passed by each house, he noticed all the people staring at him, as if he was weird. He just pushed it aside, it's not there fault they had not seen a Jedi before. (Note: They were staring at him because he was walking down the street in a robe.)

Harry noticed Mrs. Fig walking down the street and waved to her, she stopped in shock. For walking down the street in the middle of broad daylight was Harry Potter, her missing charge. She quickly ran inside the house the threw Floo powder into the fireplace.

As Harry made his way further down the street, he felt someone watching him, as he turned around he saw someone or something duck into the shadows. But when Harry looked again, he saw a Dog, that was giving off very human like emotions and thoughts, but Harry ignored it, and kept on Heading towards Number 4.

Harry walked up the front drive and down the walkway before entering the house through the front door, to Harry's surprise nothing had changed at all in the last 8 years, it still looked the same, and to be honest it was boring and dull, but from what Harry could remember from the family it was exactly what they wanted, a perfectly normal life, with a perfectly normal household.

Harry couldn't figure out why he was here, after all he left nothing behind and there was nothing he wanted to say to them, but yet here he was, by the will of the Force. He sat on the floor and went into meditation. It was several minutes later he was pulled out of it by a knock on the door. It was weird the force had shown him, while in meditation he felt something pressing down around him, he discovered it was everywhere on the planet, it was not the force, but something quite unique to only this planet, it was raw energy, that he felt around him.

He walked over to the door and opened it, behind the door was the second oldest man he had ever seen, well first because Yoda wasn't exactly human. He had a beard that was tucked into his belt, and silvery white hair, he also had sparkling blue eyes. behind the old man he noticed a older lady, with a bun and a 'no nonsense' look on her face. Behind them stood a man, with brown hair that was peppered with grey and a giant black dog, that seemed to be same dog, he had seen earlier and was still getting the human signs off it through the Force.

Harry said "How may I help you this afternoon? Gentlemen, Lady?"

The old man said "My Name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as you already obviously know. My companions are Professor McGonagall, Deputy-Headmistress and Transfiguration's teacher, Behind her is Remus Lupin a friend of your parents."

Harry sensed no lie in his voice, because apparently Dumbledore expected him to know who he is. Harry was surprised he hadn't realized there was any other Jedi on the planet and according to the council there was none. But they were wearing traditional Jedi robes, yet Dumbledore said they were teaching Magic. Maybe this Magic was what he felt pressing around him.

The man, Lupin said "May we come in?"

Harry replied "Oh Sorry, please come inside."

With that he allowed them to enter the Dursleys home. He led them to the sitting room, and then went into the kitchen, he made tea for his quests, before reaching into his robes and pulling out some other 'tea' from inside his robes and placing it into his cup, before adding the water. He carried the tray back into the living room, Harry felt a shift in the force only to feel the tray lift from his hand and float, towards Dumbledore who was using what weak grasp of the force he had to show off, for everyone in the room.

None of the others could see it, but he could see the drain on the elderly headmaster, and Harry took a seat before reaching over and taking the cup of his 'tea'. The others grabbed theirs and started drinking. The dog was laying on the couch much to Harry's amusement.

Harry said "What can I help you with Mr. Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter, well as you know obviously know due to your robes, you are a wizard. And as you no doubt already aware, you are famous, for killing the Dark Lord Voldemort. Mr. Potter you see in your parents will, it stated that you were to go to Hogwarts at the age of 11 and I was to be your primary Wizarding guardian."

Harry felt a flash of anger, this was the man who would have left him with the Dursleys and their abusive care he was able to sooth it, using the force. Every time Harry got angry his mind would drift back to his fears of falling to the Dark-side. Harry asked "So you are my Guardian, may I ask what you are doing here?" Harry thought ' and I'm more famous then even you know.'

Dumbledore replied "We are here to escort so that you may go shopping, but to also find out where you have been, the entire Wizarding world has been in a state, not only that but we care about you my dear boy."

Harry inwardly frowned, the old man in front of him, was convincing had he not been trained in the force to detect lies, he probably would have believed the old man, but the force was flashing that what he said for the most part was the truth but some of what he said was lies and that he had other motives.

Harry nodded his head and said "Very well then."

Dumbledore said "Now, Mr. Potter for the school records we need to know what school you went to, for your past training."

Harry replied "The Jedi Temple."

Dumbledore said "The Jedi Temple, curious I have never heard of it, where is it located?"

Harry replied " In a Galaxy, far, far away."

McGonagall snapped "Mr. Potter, this is serious!"

Harry replied "You don't need to know."

Dumbledore seethed inwards, He had never heard of this Jedi temple, so he did not know the location, that makes it hard for him to convince the Headmaster to transfer Harry into his control. Although even so, as his legal guardian he had say and he could always argue the fact he had Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody coming to teach at his school.

Dumbledore said "Shall we be off then?" before holding out a plastic cup which after watching the others put a finger on it, he did so, he felt a shift in the weight pressing down on him, before he felt the Jerk behind his Navel and a pulling sensation. He landed on his feet in which seemed to be a dingy pub, much like the ones on the outer-rim worlds.

Harry noticed there were very few people in the pub, and none of them had spared them a glance. He was led to the court yard, at which point he saw a wall, but the wall had glowing bricks. The elderly man tapped them with a stick (wand), before it opened revealing an street lined with shops and at the other end stood a white building.

It was interesting to see the people run back in forth, unfortunately Harry had no credits with him, that's assuming they even used credits, and he doubted there was a Sabaac table anywhere near here that he could win some from.

As Harry approached the bank, he felt a mental pull, and an urging for him to look up, so he did, he was halfway though, by the time he looked away and ignored the pulling. As Harry entered the bank, every Witch and Wizard in the bank turned to look at the group. They all seemed to start running towards him, and then veer off towards Dumbledore at the last second.

Harry made his way towards one of the now empty tellers, and walked up, the creature looked at him and sneered, before saying "Key!" just then a young goblin, ran out from the door, and ran across the lobby, before tripping and falling. Harry reached down and said "Everything is fine, Youngling." He heard a gasp from behind him and noticed the Goblin speaking rapidly, before it turned and bowed to Harry.

The Goblin said "Greeting , Master Jedi. I did not recognize you, it has been long sense my race has seen a Jedi."

Harry replied "You honor me, but I am no Master, but a Knight. All is forgiven,"

The Goblin replied "I have just sent a message to the manager, he should be able to help you, Jedi ?"

Harry said "Jedi Potter, at your service."

Dumbledore who was seething and glaring at Harry by now, because he was the greatest Wizard in the world, and the Goblins had _never_ bowed to him, outside the times that called for it. How dare this child show him up. And now he was talking to the Goblin! He pulled out his wand and began to say a curse when he was flung backwards by an unknown force. He looked around and saw a very pissed off Lord Stonewaled, leader of the Gringotts Goblins.

Lord Stonewaled boomed "How dare you attack him from behind! Do you not know who he is? What he is Albus Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore replied "He is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived! And I dare because I must teach him, humility. If I don't he will grow power hungery!" 'and take away my power'

Lord Stonewaled glared at Dumbledore, before saying "Jedi Potter, please come with me."

Harry bowed and followed the Goblin, twenty minutes later, a Fully emancipated Harry James Potter exited the office, according to Goblin law and the statue of Goblin contract with the Ministry, anyone the Head-Goblin, decides is a Jedi (it was doubtful that one would show up, so it was added in. Besides the minisry thought it was a title bestowed upon Goblins.) gains full emancipation, including all rights and freedoms as an adult wizard.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Goblins aren't from earth if you can't tell, they were origanily from an Outer rim planet, but during the first Sith rise, the Goblins left, after most of the species was wiped out.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry stepped out of the Bank, he ignored the sea of excitement and anger that was going on around him. Professor McGonagall, had mentioned something about getting a stick or a wand as she called it while they were in the bank. As he walked down the street with his three minders and a dog, following along behind him.

As Harry walked down the street, he felt the whispering around him increase, he heard people say "Looks it's Harry Potter, he's returned!" in various different ways. As he made his way down the cobble stone street. He looked and saw the shop, but for some reason it showed up as a dead zone in the force, as if there was nothing there, and yet standing in front of him was a shop. The sign read "Olivanders." It was the wand store, he was supposed to enter. Out of habit he placed his hand on his lightsaber and removed it from his belt, and held it in an en-guard position.

Harry entered the shop and the door slammed behind him, leaving the other four outside. The four rushed to the door, and Harry ducked as he heard a Snap-hiss come from his left, and heard the blade get closer, it went over is head. He activated his own lightsaber with a Snap-hiss, and a blue blade appeared, he looked over and saw a sinister looking man standing there, with a green one in his hand.

Harry said "Who are you?" as Harry slashed with his lightsaber, before blocking a strike, aimed to remove his hand, he caught the blade on his own, before leaping over the mans head, he landed and then bent backwards, the lightsaber strike just missed him.

The Man replied "Olivander, Octavous Olivander, and you young Jedi?" Harry parried an oncoming blow, before he started to attack using the stance Master Yoda had taught him, he began his barrage of attacks, but each one was met with deflection.

Harry said "Harry Potter, I'm guessing your a member of the lost 20." With Harry brief laps in concentration, Olivander used the force to throw him into a shelf, the lightsaber went flying from his hand and deactivated as it hit the ground. Harry was able to twist him self in mid air and hit the shelf feet first, before using the force, and making himself push off the shelf, before summoning his light-saber to his hand in mid air. He landed in a roll, and as he got to his feet and was about to get back into a stance Olivander lowered and switched off his light-saber.

Olivander bowed to Harry, before putting his lightsaber back into his cloak, Harry attached his to his belt a couple of seconds later. Olivander said "Very good Jedi Potter, very good. Apparently that old fool Yoda, did not let the council get too bad, if you were trained in the old ways."

Harry replied while bowing "Mr. Olivander, why did you leave the Jedi Order if I may ask?"

Mr. Olivander replied "The council was growing to stagnet, it could not see the evil that spreading and they lost sight of the ways of the Jedi, after all Emotion is not a weakness, it's to be used, just like you were trained to do. The heart also loves who it loves, the council has forgotten that, to deny the heart is to cause you pain."

He sighs before continuing " Their own creed sends them walking a dark and lonely path. One of the reasons I left was because I was on the council, and the rest of the council decided to sent the women I loved on a mission, and she didn't make it back. There were various other reasons other then that, but that is neither here nor there, now I think we should let them in." with that the door swung open allowing Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and the Dog into the store, they looked around clearly expecting to find someone besides Harry and Olivander in the store.

Remus Lupin asked "What Happened?"

Mr. Olivander said "Ah, don't worry about it, Mr. Lupin. He was too close to the door, when he picked up the wand, he set my wards against thieves off, it took me a couple minutes to rectify it."

Dumbledore just said "I thought so, old friend but I couldn't be sure, now I believe we are here for Mr. Potter to get his wand."

Olivander said "Why yes, yes, a wand I have a feeling this should be one of my hardest find." With that Harry saw Mr. Olivander went to the shelves and pulled out a wand , before handing it to him, we waived it, but it was quickly snatched out of his hand, before anotherone was placed in there, and the process kept repeating it's self. For over two hours and every single wand in the store went by.

Harry had many wands all of them did different things when he touched them, he was handed a holy wand with a phoenix feather, it promptly burst into flames, and turned to ash. Olivander said "I wonder before reaching up and pulling a hair from Harry's head and placing it inside a Holy shell and then casting numerous spells on it, before handing it to Harry. Harry felt a wave of magic, and a wave of The Force released similarly, blowing the front of the wand shop away.

Olivander said "Marvelous, Marvelous. Not the reaction I was looking for, but that wand will do great things, and so will you Mr. Potter, I can see you being a keeper of the peace and will fight in the front lines of battle with that kind of power. That will be ten Gallons Mr. Potter"

Harry nodded before reaching into the bag and placing the gold coins on the counter, before picking up his wand and turned to the wand maker and said "Thank you." he bowed before he headed out the door. Olivander called out " I think I can use a couple games of Sabaac if you are interested, just send me an Owl and let me know. It's been to long sense I have had a game, Muggle Poker is just not the same." Harry smiled at that as he left the shop.

As Harry walked down the street, heading for a random store he passed a strange ally way, it was deep in the dark-side, entrenched and soaked in it. Dumbledore said "That is knockturn ally, Mr. Potter, only dark wizards go in there." With that Harry moved away, he had taken two steps when he ran into someone, or well two someone's they turned out to be twins, they both red-headed, one said "Sorry, about that old bean, Fred Weasley's the name, and this is my brother George." With that they both grabbed the hand furthest from them and pumped it up and down. Harry said "My name is Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you Fred and George." Frend and George said "Harry Potter! Well it's nice to meet you Harry, here come the old ball and chain, so we had better get going, we will see you on the first." With that they started moving away, just then Harry felt a little of the force, he turned and noticed the Twins had some ability's to use it. He saw them talking to a red-headed women who was shouting at them, to be more careful.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**

**AN: Sorry for my long disappearance, I'm in Collage now and don't have the time I have over the previous year to write. I just don't like this chapter.**

Harry, as surprised as he walked through a solid brick wall, but couldn't see any holo-emitters or knew of any technology at this level of civilization that could make such a thing possible. Harry felt the so called 'Magic' everywhere around him, he supposed the wall could be something caused by that. When he reached into the force, he felt as if his mind was pushed away from the wall, and voice telling him that there was nothing nor anyone of any importance, near it and just to ignore everything going on around it.

Harry carried his trunk to the train, and put it down, before entering the train and finding an empty compartment for himself. With that Harry slipped into a meditative position and cleared his mind. Almost immediately he was attacked by visions, that were brought on by the force.

_A flash of green, gold and red, then blaster fire._

_A man appearing as if he was in another._

_A man in a dark cloak, approaching the Jedi temple, with clone troopers_

_A flash of Yoda_

_A Flash of Obi-wan_

_A Flash of Obi-wan dueling the Dark cloaked figure._

(Harry noted that the Dark cloaked face was covered in shadows)

_A Goblet that seemed to be on fire._

_A skull with a snake._

_A maze  
_

_A Goblet  
_

_A graveyard_

The vision faded, and he slipped out of the trance and ended it when the compartment doors opened, while the twin red-headed younglings he had run into at Wizarding plaza. One of the twins said "Oh sorry, we thought this, compartment was empty and were looking for a place to sit."

"It's ok, I don't mind you being in here and as soon as you introduce yourselves, you can have a seat." Replied Harry.

The first red-headed twin said with such flourish "of course, of course, my dear boy, my name is Gred-" "And my name is Forge. But our secret-" caught the first red head "Identies really are- "Fred and George Weasley" Continued the other twin. Harry felt a slight shifting in the force as the twins talked, like that. It was something he had felt on only a basic level before, there was something different about these twins and the Force let him know there was something special about these twins.

Harry grinned and said "Well if you want to do titles, well then mine is, Jedi Knight Harry Potter, at your service."

Harry watched in amusement as the twins eye's sparkled to life, both with realization but this time not Hero worship, (that seemed to be with everyone else.) but something even more deadly, Mischief.

Just then there was a knock on the door and it swung open revealing a boy with platinum blond hair, with a sneer and a scowl. The boy said "Weasley's, you blood traitors, oh and look at the Mud-blood. You dirty vile Mud-blood, all three of you and all Mudbloods deserved to be purged from the earth."

The twins eye's narrowed "The name's Potter, Harry Potter. I don't know who you are, but your not Eminem, the hair doesn't work for you, so go, hmm what's the term you use, ah yes, Bugger off!" replied Harry, he was glad he had made sure that he would fit into what he now knew was Muggle culture.

The kid sputtered "I don't know who this M person is, but my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Potter, you could do a lot better then those rift raft there (pointing at Fred and George) and I will even show you some lenience and forget that you called me that name, considering you didn't know who I am." With that he stuck out his hand.

Harry replied "So you're a Malfoy, isn't that interesting, I'm guess your some pureblood idiot. Who grovels like the dog you are to some pathetic 'dark lord' who is probably looks like a snake. Now do I have to say this more clearly, you Billy Idol wannabe, Go away. Your not wanted, not by me not by a Slaver."

Malfoy spat out "Be careful Potter you might die like your parents did. My father will hear about this. All those you care about shall die under the Dark lords fist." All they heard was a brief snap, hiss. They saw a flash of blue, and then a scream of pain left Malfoy as his hand hit the ground.

Harry hissed out "Leave now." Malfoy ran from the room. Fred and George started laughing and George said "I wonder what that curse was, nice by the way." Harry replied "Thank you." So tell me what Hogwarts is like?"

With that The twins started talking about the staff and telling Harry about some of the pranks they had played on some of the teachers. It was also then Harry learned about the Twins desires to open a Joke-shop, and learned what had transpired at the World Cup and how they had been ripped out of there betting money. It was something they were both passionate about, and Harry decided to look into something to help them out.

Harry, Fred and George where soon joined by Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins, and a prankster, just not on the twin's scale. They spent most of the trip joking around, when Lee asked "Harry mate, why do you look older then us?" "Because I am, I'm 18 at the moment, and you are all 16." That made the three gape at him, because he was suppose to be younger then them, by two years not older.

They talked and joked for the rest of the time they had on the Hogwarts express and Harry bought everyone snacks. They sat around and asked each other questions, until the train pulled into the station. The Twins and Lee Jordan quickly changed into there Robes, Harry stayed in his Jedi robes.

They looked at him, in question. Harry replied "I earned these robes, there show who I am, and what I am to become." before striding off the train. Leaving the twins and Lee, gaping behind him. He heard a man yell out "First year, First years over here! Arry Potter, this way as well."

Harry walked over the tall man, and said "Your looking for me?" the man said "Cor Arry, I haven't seen you since you were a we bab'." Harry gave the huge man a smile. He climbed into an a wooden craft that he recognized as a boat, and the boats took off across the water, gliding a presenting a castle, into view, everyone around him stared at it in awe, there were gasps of amazement and squeals of awe.

They soon docked and approached a pair of giant doors, Hagrid knocked (Ok the rest of the scene's up until sorting are the same, with the exceptions of Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Co being there)

As they entered the Great-hall in the lineup, Dumbledore stood up and said "We have a transfer student.." One of the teachers came out with a stool and a hat, the hat opened at the brim and started singing

"I'm the Sorting Hat

I sort you to were you outs to be

You Houses are your family

Weather you are in  
Gryffindor, the house of the brave

Hufflepuff, the loyal one's of today.

Ravenclaw those who's knowledge dwell

Sytherin, those who sly and crafty as well.

Hogwarts is your home.

Dark times approach this is my creed.

Warning I give,

The Tri-wizard tournament is a mistake.

Be Warned the Jedi approach again.

The Temple shall fall.

The brothers shall fight.  
Treachery revealed in the darkest of night.

Now My warning is given, the warning is given, Return and Fight!  
Now Let the Sorting Begin.."

There was very little clapping when the song ended, the Witch stood up and said

"Potter, Harry." The room went completely silent, then the whispering started. As Harry approached the stool and the hat, he let the force flow through him, and scanned the table, noting that one, chair was empty and that one of the people sitting at the staff table was incased in the Dark-side, it was oozing and incasing him.

The hat fell over his eye's, and a voice was heard his head it said 'Hello Jedi Knight Potter, My name is Jedi Master Reo Tenisi, You may recognize me, I am one of the lost 30…"

End Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: check chapter one.

AN: this is to prove that I shall continue to write this story.

**Of Sorting and Potential.**

'Hello Jedi Knight Potter, My name is Jedi Master Reo Tenisi, you may recognize me. I am one of the lost 20…' said the Sorting Hat.

Harry mentally bowed to the hat. 'I have Heard about you, through the Jedi Archives, you had plenty of exploits in the past.' Thought Harry to the Sorting Hat. 'How did you end up in the Sorting Hat?'

'Ah yes the Sorting, my mind has wandered off. Now young Potter, I have a tough choice. I Could put you into Gryffindor, which is where you are expected. Slytherin, is where you can gain great power. I could also put you in Hufflepuff. You have shown courage many times, through many missions. You have shown cunning as well. And you are Loyal to your friends, Anakin, Obi-Wan, the Jedi ways. Hmm….'

Meanwhile.

The Great-Hall waited for the Sorting-Hat's discussion, in silence. One man was thinking "Potter, has returned, damn Potters. He better not end up in my house, Damn him.'

The Headmasters thoughts on the other hand were 'I was expecting a weak and selfless abused kid to do my bidding.. He is not what I expected, and there is very little dark stain on upon his Aurora, he oozes light-magic, and the power all Headmasters need to control the wards. Hmm, I feel like a lemon drop, and maybe some lemon tea, hmm, maybe later for now there are no time for those thoughts, now where was I, ah yes Harry Potter. Maybe he doesn't need to be a sacrifice, but my Prodigy, maybe the next light-lord and Headmaster of Hogwarts. But for now I shall see if he passes my tests and is truly worthy. Yes that is what I will do, everything shall continue as planned. But I will have to research what ever this Jedi is.'

Professor McGonagals thoughs where 'Not another Potter, not another one, wasn't my life bad enough with just the Weasley Twins. At least he seems more mature then any other 14 year old I have ever met. He will be a Gryffindor for sure. He has strength, and courage, deep within him. He will do great things, I can feel it. Lilly, James, I hope you are proud of him, he has done many things, great things. I can tell.'

Just then to interrupt everyone's thoughts The Hat Shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry removed the hat from his head, but not before he got one final message 'Come and talk to me, I shall be waiting. May the Force be with you' Harry headed towards the loudest cheering table, and grinned as the twins were doing what looked like a dance and chanting "We've got Potter" over and over again.

When Harry sat down, he saw the Headmaster stand up and start talking about how the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds and how the Quiddich cup would not be taking place. Just then, a figure entered the door with a resounding boom. "And may I present this years Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professer Alastor Moody." Harry looked at him, and could of swore he felt the last vestiges of the Dark Side around his highly scares features. before he took a swing of what ever drink he had in there and it faded to nothing. Harry watched the man hobble, down between the staff tables, on what appeared to be a wooden leg. Harry looked at the man is surprise, he didn't even have a Cybernetic leg, for a leg, he had wood.

Harry readied his Light-saber and looked as him suspiciously, he would bear futher watching. Harry thought to himself. 'What if the dark side is from the wounds. Could I Judge a man from what is on the outside, and not what is on the inside. Prehaps he shows the dark-side, but is nothing but Light on the inside.'

Suddenly to Harry's amazement food appeared on the tables. Everyone started eating, hungerly. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and joined in with the rest, eating his fill. He looked over the table, truly seeing his classmates for the first time. He saw four Red Heads, the twins, and two smaller younglings, a boy who looked slightly older and the other was a female. He saw a pudgy youngling knock over a goblet, and sensed something, familiar.. Harry looked at him, using the Force. The Force was wrapped around him soothingly, whispering suggestions in his ear, or it would have been had he been trained and chosen to listen… But for now he couldn't hear. Harry also saw the Bravery, and the fact he was scared, of something, Terrified.

Harry was surprised, so many in this school were Force sensitive. Harry opened his Senses and looked around the great-hall, looking for others. Harry noticed as he looked over the Slytherin Table, Malfoy wasn't at the feast. As Harry looked on the other side of the hall, he saw a girl, so submerged in the Force, he wasn't sure if she would ever be able to find her way out.

Harry went back to eating. Deep in throught.

AN: Next Chapter: The Meeting of the Force Sensitive, and reveiling of the Goblet of Fire, and Maybe a an Incounter of the Malfoy Kind.

Chapter title: May the Force be with you, Harry vs Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter ??

**For those who are wondering why I didn't post the middle chapters, I have decided to do forth year in flash backs later on..**

Harry and Cedric landed with a thump, Harry rolling as he hit the ground, before he used the force to leap to his feet, in one smooth motion, Harry's light-saber activating with a snap-hiss. He looked around and noticed they were in a dark and foggy grave yard. Cedric looked at him and said "I should have my wand out do you reckon?" As Harry nodded he detected something moving towards him through the Force… Something reeking of the Dark-side and someone who reeked of a coward and a betrayal… Harry readied his Light-saber by moving it into a defensive position.. Cedric stood directly beside him, waiting to see what would happen.

Harry drew deeper into the force, knowing that he may need it. While doing so Harry heard the command "Kill the Spare" But Harry saw the results a moment later as there was a green flash, but by that time Harry was already moving, getting his Light-sabre in the path of the Killing curse. Harry himself was in front of Cedric, shielding the younger man with his body.

-----------------------------------

Peter was having a goodnight, his Masters plans were about to bare fruit, as the Muggle saying went. With their spy in Hogwarts, his Master had learned of Harry Potter's return, from where ever he had been. His Master had also learned that Potter had some kind of power never seen before… it seemed like wand-less magic.

Then they had appeared, not only Potter, but another boy as well, some other kid… He was of no important, of no consequence… besides he was just going to die anyways. He hoped his master would let him kill the lad, it had been a long while since he had used the killing curse, and he could use the dark magic rush…

Peter watched as Harry Potter, rolled to the side and then using some unknown force, to leap into the air, and a streak of blue magic appeared over Potters hand. As Peter approached he watched as Potter suddenly become alert. Just then his, Lord Voldemort gave him the order to "Kill The Spare" Peter pointed his Masters wand at the spare boy, in glee and said the Killing curse, and watched it speed towards the doomed boy.

To Peters amazement it seemed as if Harry Potter appeared instantly, in front of the other boy. To further his amazement, he watched as Potters glowing sword, made his Killing curse bounce off. Peter was unable to move as the curse sped back towards him and ended his pitiful life… The last thing Peter remembered seeing was Potter being launched off his feet, knocking the boy behind him into the port-key, and the spare kid vanishing.

--------

Harry was surprised when he was literally blown of his feet, by the curse. Harry didn't know how they got here, but he bet that the Cup had something to do with it. So if the cup got them here it could take them back, or at least he hoped, he also knew that he couldn't fight, this new threat and protect Cedric. Harry used the force to push Cedric further then he should of went, and straight into the Cup and watched as he vanished. Harry then gathered the force into him for the fight ahead, unfortunately for Harry he was still air born, Harry attempted to use the force to right himself, but just as he did his head smashed into a tombstone, knocking him out, or it would have, had Harry had not automatically dropped into a healing trance.

------------------------

When Harry broke the trance, he was surprised to say the least that he was bound the headstone, that read Tom Riddle. In front of Harry's eye's rested a cauldron, and working over it, rested a highly familiar figure. The person turned to Harry and looked at him, it was Moody, Mad-eye Moody…. Harry watched in amazement as the figure suddenly shifting, as if he was a changeling… and the magical eye fell out of the socket and an eye replaced it, the wooden Leg fell off and was replaced by a real one.

Moody turned into someone Harry didn't recognize… "Hello Potter, I am Barty Crouch… Barty Crouch Jr."

Harry said "It's a pleasure to meet you Barty, now if you could let me go, I would be much obliged."

Crouch looked at Harry and said to him "Potter, you are going no where, my Master, my Lord. Will the death of you, today is your funeral, and the first day of my Lords new reign. Not even Death will stop him. He is Immortal."

Suddenly a voice said "It's time."

Harry concentrated, and gathered the Force into himself, strengthening his muscles, until they would easily snap the bindings, that held him in place. just then he felt sharp pain in his under arm, as a knife penetrated, scraping against the bone.

He opened his eye's and watched Crouch, cut off his own hand, with a pained scream of Crouch and dropping it into the cauldron, before fling his blood into the cauldron. Suddenly a man seemed to grow out of the cauldron. Harry knew it was Lord Voldemort, Harry was almost sick from all the Dark-side energy's coming off him.

"Robe me" said Lord Voldemort. "Arm" hissed out Voldemort, before he pressed Harry's wand against it, causing the Crouch to scream in pain. Suddenly he heard Pop's all around him and watched as Dark Wizard after Dark Wizard appeared. All wearing Dark robes and cloaks, as well as a mask.

"Welcome my faithful, It has been 13 years Ssince we last met." said Voldemort. "Ssstill you come to me, as if it were Yesterday."

A voice said "We are Loyal my Lord"

"Loyal? No you are not, Luciuss my slippery friend, you left me, you didn't look" Hissed Lord Voldemort. "But punissshment will be handed out later."

Lord Voldemort continued menacingly "There are two other missing, from this circle tonight, Sssssnape, and the traitor. Sssnape will join us later, the old fool will have locked down Hogwartsss, tonight. The traitor WILL die, he sent my followers to hell, and he will feel my wrath, before he finally diess."

Lord Voldemort turned around "That reminds me we have a very special guest tonight. But first. Crouch come here! He is the most loyal out of you all, he was my spy, he did all this, at my command."

Crouch said "Thank you my lord" As Voldemort flicked his wand, causing a silver arm to attach itself to his missing one.

Lord Voldemort said "Loyalty has it's rewards. Now our sspecial guest is waiting for uss, it is not proper for us to be ignoring him. My faithful I present you, those that the Wizarding world called hero, their sssavior, Harry Potter.."

Lord Voldemort pulled something out from his robes and held it up, and said "Their saviors weapon of choice, a muggle contraption, and yet he is here. Muggles are weak and will be exterminated like animals along with Mudbloods. But I shall give it back to him when we Duel… A muggle weapon and Harry Potter versus the almighty, Lord Voldemort… "

The Death-eaters laughed at the thought.

Then much to Harry's surprise he thought he heard a chirp, come from his robes, but he doubted it. Suddenly he felt something touch him, through the Force, causing Harry to smile and use for enhanced strength to snap the bindings at his feet.

It was time, Lord Voldemort wanted a fight, he would get one.. Harry used the Force to push himself up the tomb stone, and let the binding on his arms, hold him as he flipped himself upwards. Before using the force to bring his Light-saber to his hands, and using it to cut the bindings, as he went up. He landed in a crouch, on the tombstone. Harry did a back-flip off the tombstone, as he heard curses smash into the tombstone.

Harry reached out with the Force and grabbed his Lightsabre, pulling it into the hand, before rolling, behind a nearby grave stone.

Voldemort said "Hiding Potter! Your father would be ashamed.. You are a coward, like that Mud-blood whore that is your mother. She begged and pleaded with me Potter, to take you instead… she was a coward.. Come and face me Potter and I will make it quick…"

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a device, counting down from 60…. Harry was surprised, he was expecting it to be blank.. With that Harry stood up and activated his Lightsabre. "You and I? one on one Riddle?" as he stepped out, he ducked and watched as curses flew over his head. "You are the coward Tom, you are pathetic all of you are, if it takes all your Death-Eaters to take on one boy.."

As Harry stepped a bit closer, he said "Whats the matter, Tom. Getting old? Are you going senile, and were you always this ugly, Tom?"

Harry moved into Defensive position and waited "What Riddle, are you truly that weak?"

Lord Voldemort was furious, and he called on the darkside of the force, as if on instinct growning more powerful in his rage. He shouted at his death-eaters "He is mine, and mine alone, if you kill him or harm him, I will do the same to you!"

Harry replied "Lets do this Tom, you and Me."

Voldemort in a furry started throwing curses at Harry, for the most part, Harry side stepped, or deflected them. Relying on the force to warn him of when and where he was firing them. Harry wasn't very surprised to feel the pure malice that radiated from the curses, he was also shocked at the speed in which they were fired. He for the most part was at that point that all he could do was deflect them away, most of the curses ended up hitting random Death-eaters.

Harry used the Force to bring his wand to his hand, and returned fire, using the very limited amount of curses he did know. As he used his lightsabre to cut down random Death-Eaters whom got to close, in order to attack Harry physically.

Suddenly Harry dove to the side, as green blaster fire stuck all around him, raining green death. Harry watched as the death-eaters tried to defend themselves against the blaster fire,. Some of them dropping dead or injured, before the remaining death-eaters, vanished with a pop. Harry looked up to see the Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (**LAAT/i)** land just in front of him and the troopers jump out before spreading out around the graveyard.

Harry watched as a figure walked towards him, before stopping directly in front of him..

"General Potter, it's nice to see you again Sir You look like hell sir." Said the Clone Commander, who from what Harry could tell had a smile on his face, as he snapped off a perfect salute

"It's good to see you again Mike. Although you could of gotten here sooner…" Replied Harry with a smile.

The Clone Commander, or Mike as is his name said "I'm sorry General, we didn't have you scheduled in for a Rescue. It's not our fault you got stuck in such a bad position again.. After all we only have to save your arse every day or so. You should of scheduled it in before hand, Sir." As he waved to the scorched marked grave yard, and the remaining (now dead) Death eaters.

Harry smiled at Mike and thought 'He has come a long way, from what he once was.' Harry quickly replaced the smile with a serious look "It's time for us to leave. Gather the troops, Commander, we have preparations to make. This planet is about to go to war, and we need to take steps to prepare." Harry told the commander as they stepped aboard the Republic Attack Gunship.

As the ship lifted off, Harry pulled out the homing trasmitter for his ship, and transferred the information to the troop carrier. Making the transport bank sharply to the north east. He used the Force to remain up right, even as the doors closed. Harry paraphrased Yoda "_The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, the wizarding War has._"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I hate this chapter... I know I'm jumping around a lot but...

As Luna made her way down the hall, she thought about one of her earlier trips down this same hallway

Flashback

Luna shifted in her robes. As she walked through the halls of Hogwarts, she thought of times gone past. Times she had spent in a dream like state, seeing things that no one else did, knowing the truth. She saw many things including seeing what the future held, but not being able to warn anyone. Her mind had been trapped within the Force, but with no control over it.

They had called her Loony, Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. They had mocked her, taunted her, and abused her. But she had never once felt angry with them. She had felt, remorse and pity for those that had done it, but never Anger. Then 'Master Potter' or Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, Knight Potter depending on where you stood all of them would fit him, depending on where you looked. But from where Luna stood, she saw none of those people; she saw "Harry" her friend, her teacher, her mentor.

Luna strode purposefully through the third corridor, her robes billowing behind her. As she approached the wall, she reached out and a handle appeared, she twisted the handle, and opened the door. As it swung open, Luna got a warning from the Force, as the door opened a bit more, she activated her training blade, before raising her hand and using the force to blow the first of her opponents backwards, catching him across the chest sending him back into the room.

Luna ducked under the lightsabre, spinning herself a bit, and so that she was almost in a crouch, even as she slashed at her opponents knee's, only to have her opponent jump back. They dueled for a bit, even as the opponent drew the upper hand.

'All of sudden, Luna saw a flash of herself and this opponent dueling, she saw herself spin one way, only to have get struck by a killing blow'

Luna use the flash of foresight the Force brought her Luna; spun the opposite way, before she pressed her attack, only to have her attacker jump back. Luna wasn't going to give up now and gave chase, attacking her opponent with all the skill she possessed. For every slash she made, she saw her Opponent falter more. Luna noticed she was sweating heavily.

Suddenly things went dark, for Luna even as she felt pain shoot through her neck, knocking her out. When she awoke, she noticed the twins standing over her with huge, grins on their faces. They both reached out, and pulled her to her feet. Luna looked around in slight confusion and said, "Someone attacked me.."

It was then she noticed Neville standing against the wall with a grin. "Those two attacked you.." he replied, looking over her in concern, and with concern evident in his voice. It was then she noticed for the first time that Fred and George were covered in burns and welts, with their robes cut to ribbons. "I got them back."

**End Flashback**

As Luna entered the room, she looked around to notice the Twin and Neville sitting around discussing something… as soon as she stepped just into hearing range she heard Neville say "But still, it's all a little convenient don't you think?"

Fred replied, "True, it is a little to convenient, but…"

George said "All to true, he sounds like a right old chum, don't you think?"

Neville continued "But we are, who we are, he comes after us… Harry will…"

Fred cut in a reasonable voice "That's the point though Neville, what are we going to do if Harry is not around."

George continued what his twin had started "What if he is to busy taking on some dark over lord guy, in some other part of the Galaxy…"

Neville said, "There are hundreds of Knights…" Just as Neville finished saying that he fell forwards, like a puppet that's strings had been cut.

**Flash**

People in white masks, opening fire with their wands, beside them stood beside people in all white suits opening fire with blasters.

Flash

A person with a lightsabre going down under a hail of blaster fire.

Flash

A dark hand reaching out as he felt the Dark side reach around his throat and squeezing

Flash

Students standing on the battlements, students dying in a hail of blaster fire.

Flash

Jedi Knights and wizards standing on the battlements this time loosing less.

**Flash**

Feeling the force twist in his mind, through the corruption of the dark side making him forget…

End flash

Neville awoke with a Jerk, trying to remember what had just happened to him. Only to find Luna, Fred and George staring down at him.

Fred said "Neville mate, you alright?"

Neville looked up at the Fred in confusion, and tried to remember what just happened. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember. He sighed in frustration "I'm fine Fred. All I remember is standing where you are now and then waking up…"

Luna gave him a piercing look, reaching out with the Force, and used it lightly brush against his mind. Only to discover an emptiness. Luna frowned.

George suddenly said in a panicked voice "Oh Shit! We have to get moving, the third task will be starting soon…"

They all walked hurriedly out of the room.


End file.
